


As Far As I Can't Unsee

by Pyrasaur



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fanservice, M/M, Orientation confusion, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrasaur/pseuds/Pyrasaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix shouldn't have seen Ralph like that in the first place, that was mod's honest truth — but jaminy, now he just couldn't get the sight out of his head!</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Far As I Can't Unsee

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by discussion on Tumblr, about fans finding Ralph attractive and disregarding the fact that his hygiene doesn't seem so great. My immediate reply was, "Sexy bathtime fic. Got it." And this fic was one of my sillier mental images.

     It was a real doozy getting all the design plans in order, but now that this project was down to the finishing touches, Felix was actually really enjoying himself. Ralph's New Home, Version 2.0 would be all spit-shined and ready for its owner to move in before the arcade opened tomorrow. And Ralph sure deserved it. He seemed proud as punch of that shack he made himself, but golly, the way the walls wobbled gave Felix the heebie-jeebies. Yep, after all this confusion over the years, Felix really ought to do right by his big, strong brother.

     So version 2.0 was built by Felix himself and it was practically a penthouse. Nice carpets, enough square footage for two wreckers, and even a master bathroom — one Felix was putting the last few touches on now. He adjusted the wall mirror, and then tapped the sink fixtures with his hammer so they blinked into place. And adjusted the wall mirror again— Well, now that just didn't seem to be hanging right.  
     After a little frowning and poking at it, Felix found the problem: one side was missing a screw. He could fix that in a jiffy, he thought as he left!

 

     It took longer than a jiffy to find the right size screw. Almost an hour of digging through this drawer, that toolbox and half a dozen storage units, but Felix found the right one. Well now, he could finally get the job done! He tucked the screw into his pocket and hurried back to the nearly-finished home.

     He had the weirdest feeling he wasn't alone, as he walked through the living room with its enormous furniture. There was a sound coming from the bathroom, too soft to identify. Felix pushed the bathroom door and it swung — on hinges just oiled a few hours ago — silently open.

     The sound was jostling water. There in the bathtub was Ralph. The oversized claw-foot bathtub seemed downright normal-sized now — because gosh, Ralph looked even bigger without his clothes on, all that damp skin shining in the lamplight as he sat there, sprawled back with his eyes peacefully closed. One big, muscular arm draped along the rim of the tub. His other hand tracing around his neck with a washcloth, so that his head tipped back slow and his lips parted. With a slightest tightening of his fingers, Ralph pinched the washcloth and sent soap-bubbled water racing around his collarbone, down the hard planes of his chest and _what in the land was Felix doing_.  
     "J-Jiminy jaminy!" He spun around, face blazing hot.  
     Startled splashing from behind him. "Felix?!"  
     "I'm r-real sorry, Ralph! I was just …ah ..." What had he come in here for?  
     "I was— Uh, I thought you were done," Ralph apologized, "and when I saw this, I just couldn't resist."  
     "Yep! Couldn't resist!" Felix tensed. He was only getting more confused. "No, I mean— I-I've gotta go, Ralph. I'll, ah. Finish up tomorrow!"  
     Finish up whatever it was that brought him here. Felix still couldn't remember because good _code_ , that scene was looping behind his eyes, like he was watching that trickling soap down his brother's chest over and over. He hurried out of the house and toward the train, knowing only one way to get his head back on right.

 

     Alone again in the nice, new bathroom, watching the door swing shut, Ralph blinked a few times and became sure he was missing something. Felix had seemed a bit … off just now. Maybe Ralph ought to just drain the bath and leave, after a scene like that. But the water was still warm enough to feel fantastic. And this was supposed to be his house, wasn't it? And Felix wasn't coming back tonight …

     Nah, just let it go, Ralph figured. He'd talk to Felix later. Dunking the washcloth back into the bathwater, Ralph stretched back, and he squeezed more soapy water down the squeaky-clean expanse of his naked body and tried again to relax. 

 

     It wasn't that Calhoun minded missing a trip to Tapper's with the boys. They could figure out how to drink beer out of a sippy cup without her supervision. But Felix was clearly whipped up into a panic over _something_ and he wouldn't tell her what. Couldn't even look her in the eye. She liked to think they were close enough to trust each other — but since when did traumatic memories give two squirts of spit about that? 

     Calhoun just hugged him closer. Whenever he was ready to talk about it, she'd be there. And if he wasn't ready, then Felix could keep his face buried in her rack however long he needed to.


End file.
